The Education and Information Transfer Core will serve as the publicity and education arm of the Alzheimer's Disease Center. It will publicize the center and disseminate information regarding research projects and findings. It will assist in recruitment of subjects for the clinical data and brain tissue, and assist researchers in dissemination of their findings, preparing tables and graphic for publication and producing slides for presentations. It will provide training regarding AD to various groups: students, professionals, families and the public. It will produce educational resources including print media, slide programs and interactive computerized video software. Training manuals for professionals and family caregivers will be developed, tested and evaluated. A quarterly newsletter will be distributed. A computer-assisted course on AD utilizing CD-ROM technology will be developed during Year 3 to train students and professionals, and kiosk software on AD will be developed during Year 5 to train patients and their families about AD. Educational materials will be developed to target Black and Hispanic audiences in Kansas City.